The Cookie Jar
by XxXanimemangaloverXxX
Summary: This is a one-shot story about the younger Kiryu Twins, during a day when they were bored and had decieded to go for little adventure. Involving a cookie jar. hm.... Read on to see what happens!


**The Cookie Jar**

This is a short fanfic about the Kiryu Brother when they were younger… ^^ Also the charters do not belong to me… (sigh) I wish they are… lols Well then I hope you will enjoy my first story on Fanfiction!!

'hehehe' are thought

While "hehe" are speech marks

Just letting everyone know there can be some OOC… so yer enjoy!!

**- Kiryu's Backyard ****-**

One sunny afternoon, Mr and Mrs Kiryu were resting peacefully at their backyard. Mr Kiryu taking a short nap in his armchair, after his long night shift at the hunter society while Mrs Kiryu was reading the latest addition of 'Women's Weekly'. Little did they know that their oh so innocent boys were up to mischief in their rooms.

-**Twins room-**

There, Zero was standing in the middle of his room with his favourite toy gun. Suddenly Zero saw something moving at the corner of his eyes; he moved his arms with speed to that direction with his gun and started to shoot. Making gun noises as he was aiming Bang, Bang, Bang. 'Argh! Where is Ichiru I know he somewhere in this room.' Suddenly someone jumped from the bed with a sword and screamed out: "You can't get me Zero!" Zero turn around but to be crushed to the floor with his twin brother on top of him. Then they both just looked at each other and then busted out laughing.

"You got me hard this time Ichiru, didn't you?" Zero speaking after regaining himself from their little laughing session.

"I know I did and next time it shall be harder," Ichiru replied but laughed as his brother started thinking of the pain he will have to endure next time playing with his twin.

Ichiru after hearing his tummy grumbling, "Hey, Zero is it just me or are you hungry to?"

But started to laugh as Zero tummy started grumbling soon after he asked if Zero was hungry, "Does that answer your question?' replied Zero and hit Ichiru on the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ichiru said and rubbed his sore head.

"Let's go and take a snack from the kitchen," said Zero and started to head downstairs towards the kitchen.

Ichiru just followed Zero, wanting to get a snack to stop his hungry tummy.

**- No One's POV -**

The twins know very well that they weren't allowed to be snacking when they just had their afternoon tea half an hour ago. But the twins have been playing so much that they used up all their energy and they needed to refill. However they couldn't wait til dinner as they were just too hungry.

**- Kitchen -**

"Ichiru we better not make any noise or else we will be in trouble by mummy and daddy ok?" whispered Zero to his twin as they crept into the kitchen walking pass their parents who were in the backyard balcony.

Ichiru just replied: "Yer I know," and giving a nod to his twin and followed right behind Zero into the kitchen.

But little did they know, that their dad had heard their whispers to each other and was wondering what his two mischievous boys were up to this time.

When the two boys, reached their destination, the kitchen, where they thought it was food heaven for them. As this is the very same place where their mother makes their favourite chocolate chip cookies with fudge and all the good chocolaty stuff mixed together. They would always remember how they would sit for afternoon tea having a cookie each with nice warm milk during winter and cold milk during the warmer months. Just thinking of that savoury taste of the chocolate fudge melting in their mouth just made their tummy grumble even more. With that they just both looked at each other, knowing that they both agree on what their little snack should be….. Mummy's left over cookies which are in the cookie jar on the kitchen bench.

However since they are just little kids, the kitchen bench to them is like an adventure to a tall mountain. With that Zero and Ichiru plans looked at each other with that sneaking grin that they always have when they really wanted something and came up with a little sneaky plan to get what they wanted. They were both known in the Kiryu household for coming up with little plans and causing all types of trouble to the maids and the workers who work there. With that they gave each other a nod and went and got the equipment to get the cookies in the jar.

Zero went to the corner of the kitchen getting the big red bucket that was in the corner of the kitchen which was always used for carrying water by the maid. While Ichiru quickly ran back to their room to get his dark green chair and carried it down the stair with all his might towards the kitchen. As the chair to Ichiru was like a ton. When Ichiru finally reached the kitchen and placed it directly next to the kitchen bench, Zero got on top of the chair while Ichiru got the bucket and handed it to Zero.

"Be careful Zero, don't fall down ok?" Ichiru said worriedly as he passed the red bucket to Zero.

"Yer I'll be careful, now wait for me to get onto the kitchen bench first before you can move away and stop supporting alright," said Zero as he placed the bucket on top of the chair.

"Ok, hurry up I'm getting hungrier as I stand here!" Ichiru whispered back as his tummy started to grumble again.

"Oh right, here I go!" said Zero as he started to climb the bucket.

As Zero started to adventure up the bucket with much courage, soon enough he was standing on top of the bucket and was trying to pull himself up the kitchen bench. Zero almost lost his grip of the kitchen bench, but save himself just in time but swinging his leg over the bench helping himself to the top of the Kitchen bench. Zero mentally sighing 'wow that was a close one!' Zero peeped over the edge smiling and point his thumbs up towards his twin brother.

"I got up here…" and smiled down towards his twin, "now go get the cushions in the living room for me to drop the cookie jar while I get the cookie jar." With saying that Ichiru smiled back and a gave a nod before rushing out the kitchen doors towards the living room.

**- Kiryu's Backyard**** -**

"Honey, don't you think that it's a little quiet for the boy to be play?" asked Mrs Kiryu with a worried face to her husband.

"Nah they are proberly playing hide and seek around the house," replied Mr Kiryu kissing his wife and making all the worried thought disappear.

"You're right they are properly playing some where around the house," smiling and continued to read her Women's Weekly magazine.

But little did the two parents know that their two little boys were up to mischief.

**- The Kitchen**** - **

As Zero was on the kitchen bench he looked around before crawling on his knees towards the cookie jar which was on his right. 'Yay!! Cookie I can't wait to eat these cookie!! Yummy!' as Zero started to lick his lips wanting to eat the cookies. Soon after Ichiru came back into the kitchen with two large big cushions, and placed it near their built ladder, tower and quickly ran back to the living room and got the blanket that was on the sofa and placed it on top of the pillows.

"Zero get the cushions ready!" whispered towards his twin.

"About time Ichiru, well then I going to drop it into the cushion, and remember to be near by as they cookie jar may jump back up," as Zero peeked over the edge and looked down at his twin getting ready to catch if the jar rebounded.

"Ok you ready Ichiru?" as Zero said looking down to his brother.

"Yeah bring the cookie jar down Zero!" smiled Ichiru getting ready to catch the cookie jar as he twin stretched his hand out aiming it above the cushion pile and dropping it.

The cookie jar with their treasure of cookies dropped from the kitchen bench and landed safely on top of the cushion pile. Ichiru quickly picked the cookie jar from the pile of cushions while Zero started to climb down the tower/ladder which they had built. When Zero was finally safety down, the twins just looked at each other before they went to the cushion pile and made themselves comfortable. They just looked at the cookies in the cookie jar, wanting to eat those delicious cookies right there right now.

"Well are we going to eat the cookies or are we just going to keep looking at them wishing for a cookie to be in our mouth when it is right in our hands?" Zero asked Ichiru who had the cookie jar resting on his lap.

"Well then let's have a cookie!!" Ichiru said and opened the lid of the cookie jar and took a cookie out for his brother, and Irchiru handed the cookie to Zero first before grabbing another for himself.

The twins just looked at each other happily before they started to eat the cookies hungrily, as that was the reason why they wanted their mum's cookies! After finishing two cookies each, they started to feel a bit sleepy from all the hard work and effort that they had put in to getting the cookies to fill up their hungry tummies.

"Zero are you sleepy?" asked Ichiru as he started to lay his head down on the cushions as they were so soft to rest on.

"Uh – huh" was all Zero could say as he too started to drift off to a nap.

So there in the kitchen, the twins laid their head down on the soft cushions and started to drift off to a peaceful quiet nap.

**- Kiryu's Backyard**** -**

"Honey…. now I'm starting to get worried," as Mrs Kiryu put down her magazine and looked at her husband. "By this time now, they would be running around the whole house trying to catch one another," Mrs Kiryu looking worried now.

"Ok I do have to agree to you that it is a little quieter than usual,…" as he looked at his wife. "Well then why don't we find out what our boys are up to? Will that calm you down?" as Mr Kiryu stood up from his comfortable chair and kissed his wife on the forehead before helping Mrs Kiryu to her feet.

"I wonder where they could be?" asked Mrs Kiryu, as the both decided to head up to their children's rooms first to see if their twins were playing around in their rooms.

**- Inside the House****, The Twin's room -**

When the twin's parents reached their children's bedroom, all they could find was that the room was messy but empty of their precious twins.

"Looks like they were fighting each other again from the looks of the state of their room," said Mr Kiryu as he stood at the doorway.

Mrs Kiryu just looked at her husband and said: "See I told you that they were up to something! I wonder where they are?" As Mrs Kiryu started to look around her boys' room looked for them.

"From the looks of it I don't think that they are in the room," Mr Kiryu said standing at the doorway, "Maybe they did a little exploring around the house, because they were bored" Mr Kiryu said and just shrug his shoulders as he stood at the doorway.

"Well then I guess we have to go search for them, then …. they couldn't be that far could they?" Mrs Kiryu replied as she stopped looking through the pile of pillows stacked together in the corner of the room and looked at her husband standing at the doorway. Mr Kiryu just simply gave a nod to her and took his hand out. Mrs Kiryu simply smiled at her husband sweetly before taking his hand leading them both out of their children's room.

**- The Next few hours ****-**

"Honey, where can they be?!" Mrs Kiryu asked again starting to get more worried by the next minute.

"We have looked every where by now! Where could they be? They couldn't have left the house now can they? No, they couldn't right! Right?!" As Mrs Kiryu started continuing on and looking at her husband now with a worried face wanting reassurance.

"Are you sure that we had checked everywhere, in this house?" asked Mr Kiryu now thinking and slightly getting worried and taking Mrs Kiryu into a reassuring hug.

"Yes…. I think so. We checked the living room, our bedroom, dinning room, bathrooms, media room, music room, weapon room…. Oh My! We haven't looked everywhere yet!" Mrs Kiryu said as and gave a smack on her head.

"Why didn't I think of that at first! Oh My Gosh! I must be stupid" Mrs Kiryu said before grabbing her husband hand and dragged him quickly across the room and started to headed towards the kitchen.

**- The Kitchen ****-**

Mrs Kiryu quickly opened the door to the kitchen in a rush, while pulling Mr Kiryu into the kitchen as well. The worried Mrs Kiryu was soon replaced with a calmer and awed Mrs Kiryu as there in front of her was a her cute twin, sleeping peacefully. Mrs Kiryu felt and arm wrap around her waist before looking up to look into her husband's silverly eyes, before he spoke in a whisper: "Well at least we found them," and a grin was spread across his face before he continued, "Well I think we better tuck them into their beds for a nap, shouldn't we?" Mr Kiryu asked looking to his wife's beautiful and flawless face.

"I guess we should, other they might get a cold from laying on the kitchen floor," she said and pecked her husband on the check before picking my Zero while Mr Kiryu picked up Ichiru.

**- The Twin's bedroom ****-**

They then both, walked back to their twin's room with their precious sleeping twins and tucked them into their warm and comfy beds. While the parents of the cheeky twins were closing the door to their sons' room, Mr Kiryu whispered to his wife saying: "I guess they had a little adventure in the kitchen as they both seemed to have chocolate all over their mouths," and looked at his wife.

"I think so too, and they definitely did something with the cookie jar," Mrs Kiryu smiled while whispering back to her husband.

They both then sat on the couch hugging each other before falling in to a short nap just like their twins, forever remembering that this day had been a very tiring, for both themselves and their kids.

Please Review!! :) And I hope you had enjoyed the story! ^^


End file.
